


135. Full-body tackle

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [135]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	135. Full-body tackle

_**Sam Worthington and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): full-body tackle  
 **players only. backdated. takes place roughly a week after[Ryan gets his tattoo.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/31226.html)**

The tattoo is healing nicely. Ryan has been keeping it clean and allowing it to air-dry whenever possible, turning up the thermostat in their flat and wandering around naked. A thin layer of Aquaphor has kept it from scabbing over, which Dan told them could cause scarring and mar the design. Everything's going well. Except that Sam hasn't fucked him in _days_.

He knows why, of course, and he appreciates that his lover has such respect for his body and his new - permanent - mark and the physical investment Ryan made and blah blah blah. So he throws dinner into the slow cooker where he can ignore it, then carefully tapes gauze around his hole. And lubes himself the hell up.

Letting himself into the flat, Sam drops his bag on the floor beside the door. "I'm home," he calls out, attention still on rifling through their mail.

"I know," Ryan says, rounding the corner into the foyer and snatching the mail out of Sam's hands. He shoves Sam back against the door, fingers tangling in his hair, rubbing against him in demand. He was half-hard already just waiting for his lover. But now Ryan's cock is full and rearing and ready to go.

Sam grins, recovering quickly from his shock. "Yes?" Unable to resist the tease even though he has a pretty damn good idea of _exactly_ what Ryan's looking for.

"Fuck me," Ryan orders, already tugging Sam's belt free from his jeans and pulling down his zipper. He presses hungry kisses all over Sam's throat. "Need you. Fuck me."

"Demanding boy," Sam murmurs, getting his hands on Ryan's and stilling them. "What if I said no?"

Disbelief races across Ryan's face, followed quickly by something close to heartbreak. "N-- no?" he asks in a small voice. Jesus Christ, is Sam fucking serious? _Now?_ "I... Sir, I..." He bites down on his bottom lip and rubs his erection against Sam's thigh. "Please?"

Fuck. There's no way in hell Sam can deny Ryan when he looks at him like that. When he sounds like that. He releases Ryan's hand and nods. "Bathroom. Hands braced against the sink and eyes on the mirror." Just like their very first time.

Ryan's eyes light up with excitement again. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, and bolts down the hallway to the spacious master bathroom. He splays his hands against the marble vanity and angles his hips back, his breathing quickening with excitement.

Sam sheds his hoodie and jeans where he stands and follows Ryan into their ensuite. He spreads Ryan's cheeks with his hands and inhales sharply at the sight of his cheeks, taped and gauzed, his hole so fucking slick. "Dirty boy," he murmurs, shaking his head, his eyes gone dark with lust when he meets Ryan's gaze in the mirror. "Say it. Tell me what you want again."

"Please, Sir," Ryan breathes, staring at his lover's reflection. "Please, I need your cock inside me. Need you to fucking own me, Sir."

Satisfied, Sam lines up and pushes in, his eyes on Ryan's face in the mirror as he works his way deeper, slowly burying himself balls-fucking deep in his boy.

Oh god. Oh _god_. Ryan moans, the muscles of his shoulders bunching as he bears down, strains to take Sam all the way in. The effort leaves him breathless, almost dizzy with need. "God, Sir, yes," he breathes. _Finally_. "Please."

Sam grins. "You'd think you never get fucked," he murmurs, rocking his hips a few times, making sure he's in as deep as he can get, before pulling back and slamming in again.

"Mmm, you've got me addicted," Ryan moans, the sound as self-satisfied as it can be short of orgasm. He opens his eyes and grins hungrily at his lover in the mirror, his body deliciously forced open. "I _need_ you to fuck me."

"I know you do," Sam says, grinning back, snapping his hips, his cock into Ryan, again and again. Slowly building up a lazy rhythm that feels like fucking heaven. "You need it every day, don't you, boy?"

"Yes, Sir. God fuck yes," Ryan groans, flexing his hands into fists on the vanity. "Need you to fuck me open. Need your cock inside me." He clamps down to make it tighter, and shivers as a shock of pleasure rushes through him.

"You sure not just any cock would do?" Sam teases, fucking Ryan harder, faster, fingers spreading his cheeks wide, his hole open. "Fill this dirty little hole of yours."

Ryan cries out and jerks back, angling his hips more. "No, Sir," he gasps, fucking himself on Sam's prick and watching his sir's eyes in the mirror. Oh fuck, he is so fucking close... "Your hole. Your cock."

"Yeah. _Mine_ ," Sam growls and slams in once, twice and again, coming so hard he goes blind with it, his vision whiting out as he pumps himself into his boy.

"Ohgod. Ohgod," Ryan gasps, clinging to his self-control with his fingernails. "Please!" he bursts out, certain he can come without a fucking touch. "Please, Sir! Please let your boy come!"

"Do it. Just like this," Sam orders, watching Ryan's cock in the mirror.

Keening a wordless cry Ryan bears down, tightening his muscles and setting off a fucking chain reaction. He spurts heavy ropes of white over the sink, his body rocking with every shockwave. Shuddering and whimpering.

"Good boy," Sam breathes, his hands going to Ryan's shoulders, holding him tight for a last few thrusts, deep into that clenching heat.

With a moan Ryan drops his head back to rest on Sam's shoulder. And he can feel the stupid silly grin spreading on his face, but he can't stop it.

"Slut," Sam murmurs, grinning, Ryan's expression not escaping him for a moment.  



End file.
